ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cross-Courtovered
Cross-Courtovered is the massive crossover. Plot Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attack we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Zyrokks standed up. Zyrokks: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the just chrismas attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Zyrokks: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Zyrokks: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. He Genesect and Ben arrive again. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Tells everything at Azmuth. Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): You did that about finally end, about the last attack to defeat him! 30-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): He we did about to defeat Dark Ben, he is the end! Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. He tells again. 30-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): Evan is me, Ben. Evan: Wow, like a OV outfit! 30-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): This is a Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11, he his shiny Genesect. Evan: Genesecttolly! Jonathan: Azmuth? Villains fighting again? Where am I?! Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Vilgax. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): He his about Fred and his Novatrix? Azmuth: Of course, Genesect. You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): Durabled! Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon! (Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): NO! He ECO Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 by uses it Techno Blast at Zyrokks. Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) Neo-Devolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 Extreme LS Plug-in Hybrid X11 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Extreme LS Heroes): Durabled! Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. He his about Inverted and Alternate arrive. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! Inverted Perodua Alza 1.5 S (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed/S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed, two versions): It overly to you not responding! Simien: Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Inverted Perodua Alza 1.5 S (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed/S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed, two versions): Perodua Alza Accident! When Inverted Perodua Alza 1.5 S charged up his electricity but Zyrokks electrocuted and he captured him. Alternate Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed/S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed, two versions): NO!!! When Alternate Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE attacks at Zyrokks but he electrocuted and he captured him. Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Reshiram and Zekrom was landed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (Reshiram is automatically speaks through telepathically at Ben) Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (angry) Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): HOW DARE YOU!!! When Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 by that uses it at Blue Flare at Zyrokks, his had shut down his eyes, and Zyrokks caught him. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (he left to Reshiram, and that angry) Similar to Technoshock from Alien Unleashed, Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 he flying up and by using Bolt Strike at Zyrokks but missed into any prison. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! When he Reshiram and Zekrom where wakes up but Zekrom was face is hurts. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (Reshiram is automatically speaks through telepathically at Evan, then roars) Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (Reshiram is automatically speaks through telepathically at Zyrokks, but failed to Wi-Fi) Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): (roars at heroes) Brian: Isn't Kristen already have a trix inside her? Ben (BTO): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): We get to Azmuth! At the Nave Espacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At Max's Plumbering (four crossovers) Ben (OGVE): Where is Reshiram and Zekrom, I do where is Genesect and Ben! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): There is gone... Azmuth (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed, with Driba and Blukic): I do, I need that change his Black and White form but he EMP generator but he Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 reverted into normal Kyurem. Ben (OGVE): I that need Azmuth is about goes headlock. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): Ben was gone! Myvi Extreme LS was gone too! Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): 당신이 그것을 발견하지 못할 경우 당신은 비난해야한다! ("You must be blamed if you fail to find it!") Haywire Perodua Viva 1.0 S (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed/S-Series Unleashed, two versions): Durabled that need a forms. Azmuth (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed, with Driba and Blukic): He working for Azmuth has too. At Kurt's House Eve: Where is Kurt? He said he's going to teach me how to use this thing. George: Last I saw, he said he was going on a mission or something. (Transforms) Frylock! I am picking up levels of teleportation energy, to Galvan Prime! (times out) Eve: We have to save him! George: I doubt he is in trouble. At the PX9000 Specurs:Hey Fred, are you still in the toilet.I really gotta get in there. Willie:He's been there for over an hour, maybe two, or maybe even three.I say we open the door. Jenevile:(Opens the door) He's not inside.I can track him by his mana.(tries to track him)It's like he's in another dimension. Caliston:Is it possible that Azmuth teleported him to fight the villains like the last time. Metarid:Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. Jenevile:I say we should find but how are we going to find him is the real question. Specurs:Hey Caliston, don't you have Azmuth's cellphone number. Caliston:I most certainly do.Let's call him.(dials Azmuth's number)Hello, I'm Caliston of the Cerebrocrustacean. Azmuth:I don't have time to chat with you.The villains have captured the heroes including you're pathetic Splixson friend. Caliston:That's pretty much the answer to the question I was going to ask, so we'll talk to you later. Willie:Don't bother telling us what he told you, we heard everything. At the hotel Jonathan was in Ned: Ugh, wake up Jon! (looks on Jonathan's bed) Uhhhh, I am not responsible for this! Will: Stop yapping Ned. Ned: BUT JON'S G- Andreas: Yeah yeah, he's somewhere. Emma: Lets see, Ned, can you help me find him? Ned: Fine. (Both trace Jonathan) Emma: It seems he left on his bed. But how? Will: The only person I can think of are the plumbers or Azmuth. Andreas: Do we have to come looking for him? Ned: No. YES! Common, lets see Azmuth 1st! At Shade's Spaceship Calliste: Where's Shade? He said he will help us find the Stone Swami. Arcina: He probably went to find some bunnies! Calliste: (frowns nonchalantly) Shade hates bunnies. Bellum: Probably dating with Kari. Upto: Kari is right here! Osirius: Shade was probably kidnapped. I just saw energy markings from Zang Ortus. He might have been sent on a mission. Nemesis: How can you tell? Osirius: Azmuth Galvan Prime (again) ''After it happened several times to everyone, everyone's team was teleported to Galvan Prime '' Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): 그 난도질을 거절하지 않습니다. 우리는 어디입니까? ("I say no to that mangled. Where are we?") Vorkus: Galvan Prime, I guess A hologram appears Azmuth: Okay, I have about five minutes to tell you this. Your friends have been captured and sent to a Galvan Prison. You must locate the prison and free your trix weilding friends, before the villains steal their trixes and use them to theirself. Now, I must go before they find out. (background): Hey, Azmuth, what are you doing there? Come back immediatley! Willie: Wait what? Hey tell us more now Azmuth faded away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 LS Plug-in Hybrid X10 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Viva ELITE LS Unleashed): You did what? Where is my video! And that my video is SkyDoesMinecraft!? TBC... Category:Massive Crossovers